


Love & War

by kayethespade



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Aphrodite, Bottom Ares, Consensual Non-Monogamy, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Scene Pause, Subspace, Top Aphrodite, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, pain play, proper lubrication, thats how i choose to interpret aphrodite's direct influence anyways, top dionysus, very brief and it's discussed after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: This is a self-indulgent fic of Aphrodite pegging Ares with a little bit of context to set the scene. You can't give me hot depictions of Greek gods and goddess and not expect me to make some mythology.Tags given at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Hades Video Game), Aphrodite/Dionysus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Love Conquers

**Author's Note:**

> Ch. 1: Rope Bondage, Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, Hair-pulling, Verbal Humiliation, Scene Pause, Body Worship, Crying During Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Pegging, Begging. 
> 
> Bottom Ares, Top Aphrodite.

The nature of the divine is two-fold: some remain upon Olympus and some dwell below, among the denizens of the world. Ares takes to his domain in such a fashion that there is no place for him but in the thick of the battle. In the sun and the sweat and the sound. 

Though this was not always so, gentle Aphrodite remains above. Overseeing. Delegating to her children. Remaining detached from the world in some sense. Nonetheless she watches from her throne room: a place draped in pinks and reds and deep, rich purples. A cauldron that shows the world stands to the left of her plush throne. With her hand, she conjured the image of Ares as he was down below. Dark and handsome and-

"What are you doing, little man?" Aphrodite tittered as she brought the scene up in front of her. 

Ares stood outside the door of a liaison she'd orchestrated to fruition not half an hour ago. He knocked. The drums of war sounded, off in the distance. Through the sounds of their lovemaking, the pounding of warriors' feet could not be heard. Aphrodite rose from her throne, the glittering essence of the room gathering around herself as she walked into the scene. 

It had been so long since she'd been below. The sounds of the approaching army didn't yet disturb the calm, summer's day. They would soon. Aphrodite walked up to Ares and tapped his shoulder before walking around in from of him. She got to see the shock strike his features so perfectly. 

He bowed. "By what honor might I have your presence this day?" 

"Rise," she snapped. The temperature of the air cooled a few degrees. Ares rose back to his height, a cocksure smile on his face. He thought he could handle her. He was clearly mistaken. "You have seen fit to trample upon my plans. Do you know how long it takes to put something as delicate as this into motion?"

Ares tilted his head. "My dear, surely, it cannot be so difficult. The mortals are so eager to fight, fuck, or eat that they get it wrong sometimes." 

Even Ares was beginning to become nervous of the ambient temperature. "I am not your dear. And this is nothing so simple or so complex as fucking, God of War." She gestured grandly to the door upon which he'd knocked. "This is the culmination of hours of work, years of their mortal lives. They have been dancing around each other for longer than either of them thought they could stand. And they have only now brought their emotions, as messy and complex as they are, to be realized." 

Ares nearly reached to brush her cheek. Aphrodite grabbed his finger and bent it back, taking his sword from its hilt. The blade bit against his neck and he winced. 

"You would see my work undone in one evening. Just this once, call it off." 

Ares growled at her. "And what do you care for these two mortals? Were I to call off my own plans, the death of three men would be required. That severs their connections in your domain as well as mine." 

Aphrodite made to break his finger before considering for a moment. "Listen, just a moment." 

He complied. The sounds within the small house had risen to a fever pitch. The voices were of different pitch but the same vocal range. Two women. He understood better now as he thought of the nature of the men a day's travel away. As Ares looked into Aphrodite's eyes, he felt a shudder go through him. 

"May I be released to do as you've bade?" 

Aphrodite smiled, cruel and sharp. "You may." She kept his sword but released his hand. "Hurry back. Dear." 

The matter was over with quickly, and he did take care to hurry back. "I seem to have lost this battle." 

"Oh?" Using the butt of his sword, Aphrodite tilted his chin up to meet her eyes. "Can I expect the spoils of war?" 

A flush of gold bloomed across the white pigment of his face, barely discoloring the dark brown of the rest of him. "Yes." 

"Yes, what?" She dug the pommel into the soft underside of his jaw. 

Ares grit his teeth, a certain fire entering his eyes as they met hers. "Yes, my goddess." 

Aphrodite trailed a hand along his cheek. He leaned into her touch, desperate as a man starved. All at once, she pulled away. He reeled forwards before he caught himself. She rested his sword on her shoulder. 

"Meet me on Olympus. You know where to find me." 

With that, she wandered back to her throne room, leaving nothing but the scent of roses behind. Ares followed her through, but retreated to the atrium before her throne room. They did this song and dance rarely nowadays, but when Aphrodite decided to perform, she played her part perfectly. 

Ares rid himself of his armor and then his underclothes, leaving himself nude. He washed himself in a fountain of the dirt and grime of the world below before walking, head bowed, into her throne room once more. Once he was an appropriate distance from the steps leading to her throne, he dropped to his knees and held his opposing elbows behind his back. 

"I see you still understand your place in this room. Good." Her voice circled around him, though her feet only touched the ground when she was directly behind him. Aphrodite leaned close to his ear. "May I bind you?" 

"Please, my goddess." He tried to lean back against her, but as soon as he did, her warmth left his side. Ares did not struggle against her hold as she tethered his wrists and forearms together in silken ties. She tested their tension carefully. "You need not treat me so kindly. T'was I who overstepped-"

"Don't worry." Her voice was low at his ear again. She laid a kiss just behind his jaw. "I won't." 

With that, Aphrodite dragged him to his feet, leading him up the stairs and towards her throne. He could already feel her influence seeping into him, body and soul. Ares allowed it, even as his breath quickened and his knees weakened. This was just as well, since she gestured him to his knees once more as she took the seat. Her legs spread before him. He licked his lips at the sight of her, then looked up to her face. 

"My goddess, I am unworthy of this treat." 

Aphrodite laughed, and he felt himself tense pleasurably at the sound. She used the long, loose end of the ties to pull him in before burying a hand in his hair. Ares groaned as she pulled his hair, less for control and more for what it would do to him. He watched her lips as she spoke, quiet and enticing. "You are not to spend yourself until I say so." 

Ares couldn't help but whine. More than once, he'd come simply from eating her out. This would be a challenge and a torture all at once. She knew that. He knew that. He needed only accept her terms. 

"Of course, my goddess." 

Aphrodite used his hair to pull him towards her. He set to work with tongue and lips teasing the outside and thighs before seizing the prize in his suckling mouth. She sighed, more resting her hand on his head than pulling as she settled further onto her plush throne. He used the adjusted angle to lick and suck at her, moaning at the taste of her on his lips. Ares dipped his tongue inside her, pressing up as much as he could manage from his position. More of her arousal poured from her, and she sighed into the open air. 

Ares set to work on her clit once more, but her sound and taste only spurred his own arousal. He slowed somewhat to keep from spilling over her floor. Aphrodite laughed, recognizing what he was doing. 

"Go back to what you were doing before, godling." 

He met her eyes with a special defiance. She only smiled down at him, cruelly. Ares knew better than to lift from his meal. And yet. 

"I may serve you now, but do not forget that I could snap these ties in an instant." 

Aphrodite tilted her head. Her expression darkening somewhat in disappointment, and Ares felt it as a painful pang in his chest. He'd forgotten her influence for his momentary rebellion. He lowered his head back down to appease her, making a slurping sound he knew she liked. There was that laugh again, interspersed with lovely gasps. 

"Ah, yes. Right there, godling." 

He didn't rise to the bait this time and instead redoubled his efforts. He used the tip of his tongue to lift the hood of her clit, sucking it more fully into his mouth. Aphrodite shuddered as she came. Ares' lips followed her as she bucked against him, taking her through her orgasm gently until she leaned back against her throne with a contented sigh. Ares kept his mouth on her until Aphrodite pushed him back onto his heels. His mouth and chin was shiny with her essence. 

Aphrodite took note of the state of him, still hard and unsoiled save for a few drops of precum. "Good job, little godling." 

Ares bit the inside of his cheek to avoid talking back. He drew blood. 

Aphrodite drew a finger under his chin, wiping up a bit of her cum and popping it in her mouth gracefully. He almost spent at the sight, but contained himself. She smiled at him, and he swore he could feel sunlight on his face. She drew him back up onto shaking feet and stood to trade places. 

"My goddess, are you certain I may sit upon your throne?" 

"Are you questioning my authority in my own abode?" 

She shoved him down. It was plush and comfortable, even as he laid back on his arms and hands. Aphrodite placed her shins to either side of his thighs and gently lowered herself down. She drew a hand under herself to position the head of his dick at her entrance. 

Aphrodite leaned into his ear. "Let me know if your arms lose feeling." She pulled back to an upright position, taking in her lover's expression. He was not looking at her. She swallowed the insult and focused on the pang of disappointment she sensed within him. "This is alright? Stay with me, godling." 

Ares had not realized his gaze had shifted, but brought his eyes back to hers. "I apologize, Aphrodite." 

She clambered off of him and allowed him to sit up off of his arms. "Speak freely, my dear." Something serious had to be wrong for him to use her name rather than her established title. 

Ares smiled at her, and she relaxed somewhat. "It's only that I'd been hoping to try the other thing we'd discussed. Over dinner in Athens?" 

Aphrodite paused to think, muttering to herself. "Dinner, Athens, silk ties instead of leather or metal-Oh! That thing!" 

"Yes, dear." 

She grabbed a cloth and wiped his mouth and chin before holding his cheek in her hand. He revelled in her touch a moment, keening softly. "I apologize, my love. I became enamored with my current project. I even prepared it, and it simply slipped my mind." 

Ares let slip a quiet, desperate sound, trying to burrow further into her hand. Aphrodite sighed and brought his head to her chest, allowing her hair to drift backwards and expose her breasts to him. Ares kissed her chest, soft and sweet. 

Aphrodite pet the back of his head. "If you're quite done, I'd be more than happy to resume scene with that thing you want." 

He pulled back with reluctance. "Oh, yes. Thank you. You know how it gets with you so close." 

"And so soon after finishing. Yes, dear. Now." Her demeanor shifted from concerned lover back to her playful dominant persona. "Stand and turn." She caused her throne to raise up a bit so that when she pushed Ares down to lay upon it, he could comfortably stay in the position without the use of his hands or his sense of balance. 

Aphrodite stepped away for a moment. Ares made a sound of protest. "So needy today. I'm only over here, godling. I'll be back to take my spoils properly in a moment." 

Ares settled down somewhat, listening to where she moved. Funny, Aphrodite had chosen to walk so he could hear her movement. The thought that she would do so for him made him feel warm inside. 

"Head to the side." 

When he turned, she gasped at the streak of gold across his face. Then she saw the smile. 

"Ah. You got overwhelmed, didn't you?" 

Ares made an affirmative sound. His tears started anew as she gently stroked his hair, shushing him. He started shifting his heels to wiggle his ass enticingly, also managing to get some friction against his cock as he did so. Aphrodite noticed the effects of his squirming and sighed. She removed the hand from his hair and brought it to bear across his flank, drawing a moan of satisfaction from him. 

"You will have your pleasure when I say you can have it." Her voice dropped to a lower, dangerous tone. "And not a moment sooner. Am I understood?" 

"Yes." 

Aphrodite waited a beat. Smack to the other cheek. 

"Yes, my goddess!" 

She rubbed his ass, kneading the heat back into the flesh of it. Ares waited plaintively until Aphrodite decided she was ready to move forward. He heard her uncork a bottle then the sound of liquid pouring over her fingers. She set the bottle on the edge of the cauldron and warmed the oil between her hands. 

He felt one hand lay some oil over his hole before her other hand pressed a finger in slowly. Aphrodite waited for him to adjust before crooking her hand to thrust against his prostate. Ares groaned a bit louder, trying to choke the noise off. She thrust another finger in, adding more oil for the process. 

"No no. Let me hear you," she ordered. He whined in protest. "I want to know how good I make you feel." 

Ares opened his mouth to moan aloud. She pressed harder in response, drawing a pleasured gasp from him. Aphrodite chuckled and added a third finger. He took a sharp intake of breath, and she slowed to let him get used to the stretch. Once his moans resumed, she started curling and twisting her fingers once more to elicit more of those pretty, rare sounds. 

"Please, my goddess." 

"Hmm? What was that?" 

Ares groaned at a particularly hard thrust. "Please, fuck me." He swallowed thickly. "Please, let me have your cock. Please." 

Aphrodite pressed a kiss to the curve of his hip. He shuddered, thrusting his hips back against her as the pleasure intensified almost to the point of pain. She withdrew her fingers, slow and steady. Ares' ass clenched as he tried in vain to keep her fingers inside. She laughed at him. 

"What a needy, stupid slut you are. I can't fuck you like you're begging for if I keep my hand inside." Aphrodite laid the head of her strap against his still open hole. "Is this what you want? To be fucked like the whore you are?" 

"Yes, yes, my goddess. Please fuck me." Ares' voice cracked as he pleaded with her. 

Aphrodite pressed in slightly. "Who am I to ignore such pretty worship?" The head popped past his ring. Ares devolved into more praise, thanking her until he ran out of air in his lungs. Not that he needed it, but it made a pretty image for her. 

She added yet more oil to ensure the rest of the shaft made it in. She bottomed out, waiting a moment for him to adjust. Ares tried thrusting back, but Aphrodite wrenched a hand in his hair, this time for control. Ares stopped moving his hips. She kept the hand in his hair tugging slightly as she pulled out and thrust back in. 

The rhythm she set was heavy and slow, rocking him forwards onto the cushion. Ares accepted the pace at first, but eventually he started whining. Aphrodite gradually sped up, pressing him down onto the throne with a strength he sometimes forgot she possessed. He could hear her above him. She seemed to be getting just as worked up as he was. 

"Goddess, I-" Ares cut off into a whimper as one of her hands reached around to stroke him from base to tip. She moaned in response as his hole fluttered at the new sensation. "Goddess, can you feel it?" 

Aphrodite gave a breathy laugh as he intentionally clenched his muscles around her. "Yes, godling. Custom order." She stroked him in time with her quick, hard thrusts. "Do that again." 

Ares laughed deliriously as he repeated the motion. She gave a heavier pound of her hips when he did that, sparking off a chain reaction where he would moan and ripple around her strap and she would thrust in such a way that caused it again. 

"Goddess!" Ares tensed hard, and she slowed her thrusts to a crawl. "No no no, please." 

Aphrodite pressed a third kiss between his shoulderblades. He arched against her, keening when he felt her breasts heavy and soft against his back. 

"Close?" 

"Yes, Goddess." He was struggling so hard for words. Even those two were a struggle.

"Me first, then you may." Aphrodite leaned close to his ear. "May I come inside?" 

"Please!" Ares ground his ass against her, and she nearly lost it right there. He could tell from the way her grip on his hair tightened and the cock inside him twitched. 

Aphrodite thrust with abandon. It took everything he had not to spend as she fucked him for all he was worth. She kept cursing and saying he was a good godling, a good slut. He got a mischievous thought in his head as she came close to finishing. As she thrust in hard, Ares clenched once more, and he felt her spill and spill inside him. He relished the cry she gave almost as much as the new warm feeling within. She rested her weight against him a moment. Hard as he was, he couldn't help but try to thrust into her hand. 

She was so far gone that she didn't even stop him. Instead, Ares felt as her hand stroked over him, pumping him slowly and steadily. Aphrodite allowed his shallow thrusts and bucking hips, wincing as she felt the friction against her strap. She whispered sweet nothings in his ear, scratched at his scalp. 

"Come." 

He released on the floor, thankfully. She kept pumping him through until he was completely spent. Aphrodite tried to pull out, but Ares kicked up his heels to wrap around her legs. 

"Stay." 

She obliged. She kept petting his hair, but did raise up slightly to untie his bonds. With his hands free, he laid a bit more comfortably. Aphrodite interlaced their fingers. Nobody expected Ares to be so cuddly after sex, and oftentimes, he wouldn't admit it to himself. But she knew better. 

"Okay." 

She laughed, though cut off in a whine as she felt him clench. Right. Those three doses of her influence wouldn't subside for a while yet. Aphrodite carefully pulled out, reaching for a cloth she'd grabbed earlier and dampening it in the cauldron. She cleaned him and took care around his still sensitive ass. 

Ares leaned into her touch, craving more of it deep in his bones. Once she'd finished cleaning, Aphrodite shifted them both to her bed seamlessly. He curled up against her, thankful to finally hold her breast in his hand. It was more for comfort than for sex, really. She twirled a lock of his hair around her finger, but she let it stay slack. His head rested against her collarbone, laving his tongue there lazily. 

It took a while for words to return. Even when they did, Ares laid in contented silence. How out of character for him. 

Aphrodite was the first to break the silence. "What were you thinking that caused you to cry?" 

Ares laughed, low in his chest. "Wouldn't you like to know." 

She allowed the hair she was twirling to wrap more tightly around her fingers and tugged. He whimpered, holding onto her with more of his strength. It was a brief reminder that she still held the reins while he was under her influence. "I would." 

He thought for a moment. It'd been intense. "You walked on the floor instead of floating. You know I like to hear where you are when I'm...compromised. You were thinking of me and I-"

Aphrodite felt as wet slid from her collarbone and down the side of her breast. She cupped his cheek, whispering praises to him. So good. So vulnerable. She wiped his eye of tears with her thumb. Ares reached for her other hand and brought it to his lips. 

"My dear, the smallest things you do help me feel loved," he whispered, voice a little hoarse. 

She kissed the crown of his head, restraining her influence this time. They relaxed back into silence. 

"I tried to ask during, but I was somewhat preoccupied. How were you able to feel through your dick?" 

Aphrodite smiled. "Right. Custom order from one of my nymphs. It's still synthetic, but my influence allows me to have feeling with it and ah, some other features you probably noticed." 

"Oh!" He certainly had noticed. Ares tilted his head slightly to watch her face. "Did you like it?" 

She chuckled. "I should say so. Should've suggested this earlier." 

"Would you want it that way all the time?" 

She considered him deliberately. His face. His cock. Back to his face. "Not all the time, no." 

There was that pretty golden flush. 


	2. Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus and Aphrodite have some post-sex gossip that leads to more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 2: Consensual Non-monogamy, Alcohol, Hair-pulling, Aphrodisiacs, Dom/sub, Rope Bondage, Pain play, Impact play, Verbal Humiliation, Cunnilingus, Vaginal Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Begging, Subspace, Mirror Sex, Creampie
> 
> Top Dionysus, Bottom Aphrodite

After Ares had returned to his work, Aphrodite remained in bed, running over their encounter in her head. There was room for improvement, yes. But overall, he'd let go of his stress a considerable amount. That was more than enough for her. She was still stuck in her thoughts when a sonorous voice sounded from the door. 

"That good, huh?" 

Aphrodite bolted up out of bed, arranging her hair so that it covered her enough to be proper. Not totally proper, considering the company. 

"Dionysus. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Dionysus wandered further into the room with a certain swagger about him. "Dio, please." 

"Of course, but you have not answered my question." She leaned back slightly to float. 

"Well, 'Dite, your recent liaison had some overlap with my domain. Thought I'd pay a visit, see how it shook out." 

"Ah, you've come to gossip, then?" Her eyes lit up. Aphrodite thought of herself as having few to no vices, nevermind what her critics said. Still, she would kiss and tell with Dio when the opportunity presented itself. 

Dio smiled and took a seat at a little coffee table in her expansive chambers. Aphrodite sat across from him as he poured some wine from somewhere and offered her a goblet. She accepted, remembering to sip slowly. She'd made that mistake before. 

"Tell me everything." 

Aphrodite detailed the encounter from beginning to end, leaving out the crying and the aftercare for the sake of Ares' ego. He did so hate others knowing the soft manner in which she cared for him. If Dio could tell she'd left some pieces out, he didn't call her on it. 

"Makes sense now. That little clenching thing was totally my domain. Don't get to hear about you letting loose like that too often." 

Aphrodite smiled. "Gods, that part was some of the best." 

"Thank you, dear." They clicked glasses, and Aphrodite nearly finished hers. "Say, 'Dite, our dear Ares really enjoyed himself. I only got half of the feeling since he was so in love with you the whole time. Would you be opposed to sharing?" 

"Simultaneously?" 

Dio nodded. "You're fine with everyone being freely associated, right? What's a little closer association?" 

Aphrodite played like she was thinking hard about it. "Hmmm, I dunno. I might need a little persuasion that you'd be up to the task, Dio." She leaned closer and slid both goblets to the side. "What say you to a hands on demonstration of what you'd do to him?" 

He met her, lips brushing together but not initiating a kiss. She felt his lips glide across hers as he spoke. "I'm free right now, babe." 

Aphrodite closed the space between their lips, brought a hand to rest against the side of his neck. Dio swept his tongue into her mouth, smooth and soft as he transferred a small amount of his influence to her. She moaned into his mouth, responding in kind to the kiss but not to the trading of influence. Dio wrapped some of her hair around the palm of his hand, tugging to cause a pleasant burn in her scalp. Aphrodite gasped as she broke the kiss. 

"Mm, guess you both like having your hair pulled. How expected." Dio smiled at her enigmatically. "Alright if I take the lead on this one?"

She took a moment to get the words together. "Yes, please. Keep me on this dose of influence, though." 

"Gotcha. Enough to get the experience. Should be fully taking effect in three, two, one." Dio snapped his fingers. 

Aphrodite became aware of the wetness building quicker between her thighs. In contrast to her own influence, which relied upon love and sensuality, Dionysus' seemed to be twofold. She'd heard of effects that helped people drink and dance and party to their heart's content. Instead, she felt insatiably hot all over. She started panting and rubbing her thighs together for some kind of relief. 

"There we go." He helped her float back over to her bed, laying her out. Dio pressed her thighs apart to reveal the way she was absolutely dripping somewhat sparkly precome onto the duvet. When Dio met Aphrodite's eyes again, the heat in his gaze caused a gush of slick to spill from her. 

He laughed. "All I did was look at you, babe!" 

Aphrodite bit hard into her lip. "I'd appreciate if you'd get on with doing something in addition to looking at me." 

Dio glanced around her room until he found what he was looking for. As he walked towards it, he saw in his peripheral that she'd started to close her legs. "Knees apart." She flinched to obey. "Good girl," he purred. 

Aphrodite whimpered at the small praise as Dio went through her box of gear and toys. The slightest draft flowing through the room set her nerves alight. As Dio returned, she only noticed some of what he'd brought when he was tying her knees to her elbows and thighs to ankles to wrists. This kept her open to him. He tested the bonds, just as she'd done for Ares. He reached over, grabbed a pillow, and set it beneath her head before picking up one of the implements he'd set out of her line of sight. She keened, rocking her hips back and forth at the thought of what he'd do with her.

Dio held a riding crop. He let it fall against the palm of his hand to get a feel for it. Aphrodite almost wanted him to go bigger, but she suspected this was the appetizer, not the main course. While she was off in her own little world, Dio brought the tip to smack against the meat of her thigh. She whimpered and moved her hips in response. 

"Pay attention, 'Dite." He smacked twice to her other thigh. "I'm not here as light entertainment." 

Aphrodite made a coy expression. "Then keep my attention, Dio-" She cut off as he swatted her a few times in quick succession. The pain was sharp at first, but it eventually melded into searing, indistinguishable pleasure. She moaned as Dio alternated between ass and thighs, not letting up for a second. She tilted her head back, near ecstasy. 

She heard the crack before she felt the stripe of pain on her clit. Her body jumped then shuddered. He hadn't hit her anywhere near as hard there, but it still had the intended effect. Aphrodite flushed hard through her whole body as the pleasure-pain lit her up from the inside. 

"Close!" She was nearly speechless. 

Dio laughed, rubbing the tip of the riding crop into the wetness at her clit. She tried to grind against it, but he took it off of her. She whined before lifting her gaze to look him in the eye pleadingly. Aphrodite saw a too-wide smile gleaming back at her, and she felt her pulse jump into her throat. God of madness, indeed.

"Who knew the beautiful Aphrodite was such a dirty masochist?" He painted the tip over her thighs and ass, making both shine with her essence. She wordlessly tried to convey her need. "Pathetic." 

More slick gushed onto the crop. She let out a humiliated sob. Dio brought the crop from her entrance to her mouth. "Suck." She did so, tasting her own intoxicating essence. Aphrodite let her tongue lol out when Dio removed the crop. "So desperate for it." 

Dio held her hair once more and tugged her so she sat up slightly. Aphrodite moaned at the bright sensation. He spoke soft and deep in her ear, his voice making her shudder. "If you want to come right now, you will come with the crop or you won't come at all. Understand?" 

"Yes, Dio!" She let her head hang back slightly. "Please make me come." 

Dio tugged her hair to keep steady eye contact as he let the crop fall onto her clit again. She shook her head emphatically. He eased up to flicking the crop over her clit but not letting it hit. Aphrodite screamed, screwing her eyes shut as she writhed in ecstasy and agony in equal measure. She felt the duvet become wet beneath her. Her eyes stayed closed as her breath returned to its normal cadence. 

Dio gently ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her back to baseline with soft touch and softer words. Good girl. However, the heat of his influence hadn't left. Despite the undeniable strength of her orgasm, she yearned for more. More. 

Dio laughed, and she felt the need within her sharpen. "More?" 

She hadn't realized she'd spoken. Aphrodite met his eyes, a golden flush dusting her cheeks and down her neck and up to her ears. 

Dio placed the crop to the side. "More of something like that? Or something different?" 

Aphrodite struggled to form the words. "Dio." 

"Dio?" He thought a moment before his eyes lit in recognition. A smile bloomed on his lips. He allowed the flowing fabric around him to drop and reveal his dick. "Tongue first?" 

"Yes." 

He placed another of her cushions beneath his knees as he tugged her by her thighs to the edge of the bed. Aphrodite gasped at the touch of his finger against her entrance. She wiggled her hips, trying to get the tip to go in. Dio kept his touch light. 

"Dio!" she whined. 

"Ah ah ah." His finger drew away to paint more of her overflowing wetness onto her thighs. She cursed and whimpered. "Good girls don't whine. You want to be a good girl, right?" 

Aphrodite met his eyes. She was nearly in tears. "Yes, Dio." 

"Then ask nicely." He kissed and lapped at the slick he'd transferred onto her thighs and ass. 

"Can I have your fingers and-and mouth, please?" Aphrodite smiled at her own effort. 

Dio tilted his head. "You already have my fingers and mouth." He started teasingly placing light kisses against her clit.

"On-fuck! In my pussy. On my clit. Please!" 

He obliged immediately, slipping a finger in with ease and kissing her clit properly with tongue and lips. She keened in satisfaction as she finally got what she wanted. Dio smiled as he felt her reveling in the sensations he was giving her. Aphrodite pleaded for more, and more slick gushed out from around his finger. 

"I can't wait until Ares hears how you begged for this." She gasped as he said this, shuddering deep in her bones. "Oh? You want him to know. You want him to see you desperate and gaping and coming for someone else." He thrust another finger into her. "Slut. Say it."

"I'm a slut." 

Dio laughed. "Say that again. You really liked that." 

"I'm a slut!" 

His fingers picked up speed, meeting the spot inside her that made her see stars. Dio brought the tip of his tongue to the sensitive underside of her clit. Aphrodite's back arched and pushed her breasts out as he coaxed her to orgasm. Warmth flooded through her, out of her, set her shaking in her bonds. 

Dio didn't let up. He added a third finger to her cunt, letting the middle massage against her g-spot with practiced pressure. Aphrodite tried to twist away, but it only made the sensations more intense. 

"And here I thought a slut would want more. If you're not a good girl, at least take this like a good slut." 

She almost choked on air as Dio sucked viciously at her clit. Aphrodite shook and came again, unintentionally trying to buck him off with limited success. Still, he used his other hand to anchor his forearm across her stomach and hold her down onto the mattress. 

Dio let her ride out her orgasm. She barely settled back onto the bed before he withdrew his fingers from her. He let her sit there for a moment. Aphrodite felt the heat creep back inside of her, from lips to chest to pussy until she was rocking back and forth. 

"Dio," she whined, voice ragged but very much in the throes of pleasure. 

"Again?" 

She nodded emphatically. "Please. I need you. Please don't stop." 

Dio stood, and she made a noise of desperate protest. He smoothed a hand through her hair to calm her before intentionally placing the head of his dick at her entrance. Aphrodite ground up against it. She didn't really succeed in getting pleasure from this, but it did get her slick all over him. Dio smiled down at her. 

"Such a good little slut." He pressed the head in. She bit her lip and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she started rolling her hips again. Dio reached over and pinched at her nipple. Aphrodite cried out, making the effort to keep herself still. "Ask nicely." 

"More please?" She kept repeating please as he sank more of his length into her. Aphrodite threw her head back. Dio took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss at her neck. She felt the tenderness flowing from him, even in her influence-addled state. Then he added his tongue to the mix. Then teeth and sucking and biting. She flexed her fingers, trying to hold him as he bottomed out. 

Dio pushed himself up off of her enough to see her blown pupils and red and pink-marked neck. Aphrodite panted, locked eyes with him. He thought for a second that the absolute revelry and madness he saw there would consume him whole. She didn't have to plead with him anymore. Her need was laid bare in her eyes. 

He used one hand on her shoulder to push himself up and keep her held down. His other gripped her hair at the scalp as he pulled his hips back to thrust in. His pace was fast and driving, left little room for words or air. Aphrodite fluttered around his cock beautifully. Her gasps and moans were near-constant as Dio rolled into her again, again, again. She came around him with such force and sound that she was sure that he would meet his end soon. He kept going. 

Aphrodite lost track of time and the amount of times she came. She melted back into it. Had he come at some point? Maybe that was why she was so much warmer now. She felt as Dio undid her bonds, shifting her around on the bed like a doll. Even this was too long for his dick to be outside of her. Why wasn't he in her? Why had Dio pressed her head down onto the pillow and tugged her knees up under her? 

She felt warm liquid on his fingers at the pucker of her ass and laughed. "Yes, please. Gods, yes." 

Dio's fingers pressed in to fill her, not meeting any resistance. A mix of his come and hers gushed out of her pussy and down her thigh. He stretched her out even though she was pliant and wanting and so, so warm. Aphrodite pressed her hips back to meet his fingers. He held his hand still so that she could fuck herself to her content. She whimpered, trying to entice him into fucking her some more. 

Instead, he slowly withdrew his fingers from her and quickly replaced them with a glass toy. It was tapered at the end and flared into an almost uncomfortable stretch before flaring more at the base. Aphrodite gasped as the plug came to the widest part she could take. Dio carefully rocked it inside of her. She let out a long, shaking sigh as the toy sealed inside of her. 

"Good slut." 

Aphrodite clenched hard around the toy in her ass and around nothing in her pussy. She wiggled her hips, spreading her legs further apart for him. More come slid out of her and onto the duvet. 

Dio held his hands at her hips. She stilled in anticipation. He paused a moment, seeming to notice something before he turned her in a circle to face a different direction. With that accomplished, he kept one hand on her hip and used his other to guide his dick to her pussy once more. He allowed Aphrodite to press back onto him as much as she could with her head still down and ass up. Once she'd pushed onto him about half way, the hand that held his dick tangled in her hair and yanked her upright. 

Aphrodite saw the grand mirror in front of her, finally getting a good look at herself after Dionysus' rough treatment. Her neck and chest were littered with pink, red, and purple marks. He'd apparently been busy while she'd been made to come continuously. Her lips were kiss-bruised and bitten. Her poor clit was red and standing out from its hood. She had golden come gushing onto her thighs. 

All this she noticed in the instant before Dio thrust the rest of the way into her pussy. His hips rocked the butt plug, making it move in concert with his dick ever so slightly. She watched her mouth drop open as Dio used his grip on her hair and hips to move her forwards and back on his cock. 

Dio leaned forwards, peeking over her shoulder to meet her eyes as he kept his pace. "See that, slut." He kissed just beside her ear. "That right there is what a good slut looks like." 

Aphrodite came hearing those words. Needless to say, he fucked her through it. Dio bit and sucked at the side of her neck. The hand on her hip wandered up to play with her breast. He rolled it in his palm before pinching her nipple between his fingers. She felt drool sliding down her chin but couldn't bring herself to care. Not when he was bringing those fingers down between her thighs. 

Dio simply held his finger against her clit and let the rhythm of his thrusting do the rest. Aphrodite jerked her hips as the steady pressure brought her to another orgasm. He swiped his fingers through their combined essence and trailed up to her lips. 

"Suck." He barely had to say it as her tongue ventured out to draw him into her mouth. Dio kept eye contact with her as she moved her tongue and lips against his fingers as thoroughly as she would have a cock. He spilled inside her, keeping his hips against her. Aphrodite marveled at the outline his dick made inside her. Her stomach had distended slightly from the sheer amount of come he'd pumped into her. She almost seemed to glow with it. 

Dionysus' influence finally began to wane as a bone-deep sense of tiredness fell over her. Dio withdrew from her and helped her lay down. Aphrodite watched as he grabbed a towel and dipped it in her room's fountain. 

"There's salve." Words were still somewhat difficult. 

Dio smiled at her warmly. "Desk drawer?" 

She gave a shaky thumbs up. He grabbed it and made his way back to her. Dio cleaned her front and applied salve to the healing bruises before flipping Aphrodite onto her front to do the same. That done, Dio helped her get under the duvet before taking it off the bed. 

"Cold," she complained.

"Oh don't worry, 'Dite." His eyes flashed with power and madness. "I'll keep you warm." 

Aphrodite grinned. Dio tossed the duvet in the wash. She gestured him to where her other one was. He brought it over and tossed it onto her before making good on his word to keep her warm. She curled up against his chest as she waited for the influence to fully wear off. Dio gently detangled her hair. It was the least he could do for messing it up in the first place. 

Once words properly returned to her, Aphrodite said. "I think that'll do quite nicely for our dear Ares." 

Dio laughed, full-chested in a way that made her shiver with need. "You think so?" 

"Yes." She smiled a bit deviously. "I reduce him to begging. I can't even imagine what you'd manage to do." 

"I'll be sure to let you know." 

Aphrodite tilted her head at him. 

Dio realized what he'd said. "Well, I don't exactly want to spring us both on him to start, right?" 

"Right, that makes sense. You'd want to test your influence on him first. Do we want to try both on him at once?" 

"'Dite, you're an absolute peach." He booped her nose. "That'll be a sight to see." 

Aphrodite glowed under the praise. "Just so you know, he likes to play rough, but take care of him after." 

"Of course! What do you take me for?" Dio was genuinely surprised. 

"I only mean that he's more delicate than people like to think, including himself." She hadn't met his eyes for that one. 

Dio thought a moment. "Doesn't like to admit to cuddling after? I was already aware, sweetheart." 

"Gods, what is with that?" 

He sighed. "What will we do with our man?" 

Aphrodite smiled again, sharp and vicious. "Anything we want." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding a third party later. If you only came here for Aphrodite/Ares then, I hope you had fun!


End file.
